Home Is Where Allison Is
by Normal-is-Overratedx
Summary: A short and fluffy Camteen/Cadley Oneshot. Remy reflects on what Home is.


**Author's Note: **_Okay, this has been long overdue-I've had it in my head ever since I was painting my mom's room like months and months ago and I was doing exactly what Remy was doing...except I tripped over a paint can and busted my ass...-cough- anyway, I dedicate this to RainboIsland for reminding me I had this oneshot in my head. (: I'm not sure how good this is because of recent events that have happened to me in RL. I'm just not doing very good and I'm afraid it's affected my writing. Anyway, here is some sickeningly sweet Camteen/cadly. Maybe there will be a second chapter or part to this with smut. If I get enough requests for it. xD Enjoy, and don't go into a diabetic coma from all the fluff. _

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the story concept.

* * *

><p>She couldn't sleep. Everything was so new and exciting, and her mind was racing with thoughts of the future. In the past, Remy Hadley had never thought about the future; it was too uncertain and often thought to be as dreadful. With Allison though…she couldn't help it.<p>

Allison Cameron brought out a whole different side to Remy; a Remy that, no one but her girlfriend really got to witness. This Remy was more laid back, she let her guard down and smiled more, laughed more. She didn't have to be the tough guy, she didn't have to be 'Thirteen'. She could just be… Remy.

A content sigh escaped the brunette as she glanced down at the weight on her chest. Allison had her face buried in Remy's neck and her arm laying possessively over her girlfriend's middle, while their legs entangled beneath the sheets.

Remy smiled and pressed a kiss on Allison's head and glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 5 AM. She could get up now and get started on their project for the day: Painting the living room. It was, after all, the cause of her excitement. They had just bought this place together and Remy was eager to get started on making it their home. Home. She liked the sound of that.

They hadn't even unpacked all their boxes yet and already, Remy felt more at home than she had in a long time. She felt whole. Perhaps that had something to do with the blonde woman cuddled into her side, because to Remy, Allison was home. They always say that home is where the heart is; well, Remy's heart was wherever Allison was.

_Home is where Allison is. _Remy thought as she held her breath and gently rolled her girlfriend over, silently thanking whatever deity that existed that Allison was a hard sleeper. Remy lay there for a minute, waiting to make sure her girlfriend didn't wake up. When she was met with the same evened out breathing, Remy allowed herself to breathe as she slowly moved from the bed.

She entered their living room and smiled, excitement giving her butterflies in her belly. Everything was already set up due to Allison's insistence so that they would just be ready to paint. There were small tarps on the floor aligning the walls and sheets covering what little things they had unpacked in there. Paint cans and rollers sat neatly to the side of the spacious area and windows were trimmed in blue tape to avoid getting paint on them.

Remy glanced down at herself, trying to decide if she minded getting paint on her attire. Deciding she didn't want paint on her shirt, she pulled it off and set it aside, leaving her in nothing but a black bra and blue plaid, rolled up boxer shorts that sat low on her hips. She pulled her hair up into a messy pony tail and plugged up their ihome into the wall so she could listen to music.

As soon as music began to leak out of the ihome, Remy opened up the paint and prepared the roller, singing along quietly to the current song. Soon enough she was swaying her hips along with the beat and rolling paint onto the walls.

By the time the song, "Man I feel like a woman" by Shania Twain came on, Remy was full on dancing, singing slightly off key into her paintbrush. "_The best thing about bein' a woman, is the prerogative to have a little fun and…" _

This is what Allison walked in on. Remy was bopping her head in tune to the music and swaying her hips, wisps of hair flying out of her already messy ponytail and a bra strap slipping down her slender shoulder. Allison smirked and leaned against the corner of the door as she watched Remy breakout into the air guitar. "_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady. Men shirts, short skirts…_" The brunette sang into her makeshift microphone now having completely forgotten about painting the walls.

"_I feel like a woman!" _As the song came to an end, Allison started to laugh, clapping her hands. Remy froze and her eyes snapped open. Cheeks flushing red, the brunette huffed, feigning annoyance. "How long have you been standing there?" She asked as she watched Allison walk toward her.

Shrugging, Allison smirked. "Since before your air guitar solo. I didn't know you liked country…" She said as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Remy's naked shoulder and kissed lightly until she reached the crook of her neck and then slid the bra strap back up.

Closing her eyes, Remy sighed at the feeling of the blonde's lips against her skin. When Allison pulled back, Remy pouted but smiled again when Allison placed her hands on her hips. "That was your ipod I plugged in. I'm sorry if I woke you, I couldn't sleep." The brunette said as she placed a light kiss on Allison's lips.

"Oh, that explains it. And you didn't wake me." Allison murmured against her girlfriend's lips. "We should stop this or we'll never get the room painted." She pulled back, but not before placing one more chaste kiss on Remy's lips.

Remy watched as Allison removed her own shirt and threw it to the side so she was standing there in her own bra and a pair of Remy's boxer shorts. The brunette allowed her eyes to rove over Allison's body.

The ER doctor chuckled as she watched Remy swallow hard and her eyes darken considerably. Allison walked toward Remy and placed her hands on the brunette's shoulders and forced her to turn around. "There will be time for that later, baby. Now, paint!" She said as she slapped her girlfriend's ass and gave her a little push.

Remy turned her head to glare at Allison but couldn't keep the grin from her face. "Fine." She grumbled and went back to painting. She grinned though as she looked over to see Allison painting beside her, singing along with the current song and dancing in place.

Yep, she was home.


End file.
